La escombrera
by Sweet.dreams.86
Summary: Después de una Cosecha, Katniss encuentra a Gale en una situación bastante comprometida que le llevará a darse cuenta de que quiere algo más que solo su amistad. LEMMON!


Disclaimer: Hunger games no me pertenece

* * *

...

— ¡Cairenn Donner!

Suspiro de alivio.

Hoy la suerte ha estado de mi parte. _"Gracias Effie"_. Pienso para mí misma, eso es algo que nunca diría en alto. Un año más que mi nombre no ha sido elegido. Aunque las papeletas cada vez son más. A mis quince años ya han han sido dieciséis.

Y ahora en el distrito todo seguirá igual, o quizás no, dos familias esta noche cenaran destrozadas mientras que el resto celebramos que nadie de nuestra familia ha sido cosechado. Como cada año.

Oigo un sollozo a un par de metros de mí y veo una melena rubia alejarse corriendo mientras que otra chica, un poco más alta se acerca hacia el escenario. _¿Qué le pasa a Madge?_

— Su prima…— Oigo murmurar a una chica detrás de mí.

—Una tía de ellas ya había sido elegida, hace mucho, ¿no?— Susurra otra—Parece que estar relacionado con el Alcalde Undersee no te da total inmunidad— Su voz tiene un retintín que no me gusta, no me parece bien que se burlen de los cosechados.

Disimuladamente las miro y la ira corre por mis venas al ver que son dos chicas rubias con sendos vestidos caros y lazos a juego en el pelo. Tengo que controlarme para no recriminarles nada.

Busco a Madge con la mirada, pero no la veo por ninguna parte. No tenemos una relación especial, pero nos sentamos juntas en el comedor del colegio, incluso hacemos trabajos en clase juntas. Sin contar que su padre nos paga muy bien las fresas.

— ¡Declan Eastland!

EL nombre del chico me devuelve a la realidad, y vuelvo a relajarme casi al instante. Gale está a salvo también. Y solo le queda un año. Solo uno más. El pequeño Rory, en su primera cosecha también lo está. No puedo estar más feliz

Cuando el revoloteo de la plaza se calma, y los chicos empiezan a dirigirse cabizbajos a sus casas, busco a Gale. Como al final no doy con él busco a su familia. Es fácil dar con ellos. Hazelle abraza con fuerza a su segundo hijo mientras que el gruñe bajo ese abrazo.

—Hey…— Hazelle suelta a su hijo de su agarre y él chico se repeina un poco.

— Felicidades Katniss…— Hazelle me abraza. Sonrío contra su hombro, es como mi segunda madre, es casi mas madre que mi madre.

— Gracias Hazelle— Me recompongo un poco el vestido cuando nos separamos— ¿Habéis visto a…?

—Me dijo que iba a la escombrera, a por algo de carbón—Gale a veces recoge el carbón que queda entre las rocas que los mineros desechan, incluso recoge esas rocas que son mezcla de roca normal con carbón, esas que no sirven para vender. Pero que calienta nuestros hogares.

En ese momento alguien choca contra la parte baja de mi cuerpo abrazándome. Me giro hacia mi hermanita y abro mis brazos para fundirnos en un cálido abrazo. Todos son abrazos después de la cosecha. Beso el tope de su cabeza sonriendo aún más. Por ella merece la pena que mi nombre entre 16 veces en la urna, que entre 20 el año que viene, porque aunque sea su primer año, no pedirá ninguna tesela.

— Voy a ir a buscar a Gale a la escombrera ¿vale? De paso cogeré un poco de carbón también.

— ¿Con el vestido de la Cosecha?— Susurra sin querer soltarse de mí.

— ¿Qué más da? Puede lavarse— Sonrío, no es que le tenga mucho apego a la ropa, y más a la ropa de la Cosecha, esos ridículos vestidos con lo que no me siento yo misma.

— Hija, ¿por qué no vas a cambiarte? El carbón puede esperar— Sugiere Hazelle, pero tengo ganas de estar con Gale, aunque solo sea para recoger pedruscos.

— Ya me cambiaré después— Sonrío más, hoy la felicidad me embriaga, ya pensaré mañana en el futuro.

— Katniss…

No dejo que acabe, quiero ver a mi amigo, celebrarlo con él, reírnos del Capitolio, del atuendo de Effie y su acento extraño.

Corro por toda la plaza y luego por la Veta, aunque los zapatos que llevo hoy no son lo mejor para correr. Me dirijo hacia la escombrera. A medida que me acerco mis pasos son más lentos. Hacer ese camino siempre me ha costado. Por eso nunca lo recorro. Nunca voy a la escombrera. Porque para llegar a ella hay que pasar por la bocamina. Y no me gusta percibir ni siquiera su olor.

Cuando llego a la escombrera estoy caminando lentamente. Lo primero que oigo al llegar es una risita. ¿De mujer? No suelo ser una persona curiosa, pero oír a una mujer allí me llama la atención, luego oigo un leve grito. Quizás no estuviera riendo si no llorando y necesite ayuda, quizás como nosotros haya descubierto que hay carbón escondido entre las rocas, la maleza y la basura de la mina.

No lo pienso y corro hacia el sonido detrás de unos vagones y unos raíles carcomidos y oxidados por las inclemencias del tiempo.

Lo que allí veo me descoloca.

Una muy acalorada Madge está bajo el cuerpo de Gale. Él sin camiseta, ella con el vestido arremangado, intentando bajarle los pantalones a mi amigo.

La escena me horroriza. Me asquea.

—¡Gale!

No puedo evitar gritar involuntariamente su nombre. Cuando su mirada se clava en mí. Levanta las cejas, se aparta de Madge permitiéndome ver sus blanquecinos pechos durante una fracción de segundo antes de que ella misma se cubra.

Creo que mi mirada demuestra todo el asco y el horror que me produce esa visión. La miro a ella, pero luego mi mirada vuelve a él. Y echo a correr hacia el bosque.

—¡Mierda! ¡Katniss!

Le oigo maldecir, llamándome, sé que va a correr tras de mí. Pero le llevo ventaja (aún con estos zapatos) tiene que acabar de vestirse. Noto que las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas. Pero no me detengo a pensar que significan.

Traición. Humillación. Dolor. Todo en una mezcla de sensaciones.

Magde y Gale es algo que mi mente no concebía. Ni si quiera pensaba en Gale haciendo algo así. Pero es un chico. Más bien todo un hombre. Y me doy cuenta de que esos rumores, que esos murmullos que se oyen en el colegio son verdad.

Llego al bosque sin darme cuenta. No me acuerdo de cómo pasé la alambrada, como ha llegado el arco a mis manos.

Dejo escapar el grito de rabia que tengo concentrado en la garganta. Los pájaros huyen. Me maldigo. Maldigo a Gale y maldigo a Madge. Maldigo lo a que estoy sintiendo. Maldigo a esa sensación de no entender lo que le pasa a mi cuerpo. No entiendo la opresión en el pecho. No entiendo este dolor. No me entiendo ni a mí misma.

Seco mis lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, con brusquedad. Me trago la furia que siento. Y me propongo cazar algo para la cena. Comienzo a andar por el bosque. Los hipidos del llanto aún me atacan de vez en cuando. El vestido se engancha con los matorrales, rasgándolo. Pronto la tela de la falda está hecha jirones. Pero no me importa. De todas formas este vestido no iba a ponerme más. Es el mismo vestido que llevé la en la Cosecha pasada. Pero en este último año he crecido y me queda demasiado corto para mi gusto. Además me aprieta en el pecho.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde tengo un par de ardillas envueltas en un trozo de la tela de la falda del vestido. Cuando estoy dispuesta a disparar a la tercera aparece él. La flecha se clava en el tronco del árbol y la ardilla sale corriendo entre las ramas.

— Llevo una hora buscándote, Katniss…— Su voz suena dura. Enfadada, algo que me ofende. No debería estar enfadado.

— Pues aquí estoy, ¿qué quieres Gale?— Me acerco para recoger la flecha. Evitando mirarle.

— Explicártelo.

— No hay nada que explicar, no soy una niña ¿sabes? Sé lo que estabas haciendo— Aprieto los dientes al recordarlo. Sigo sin entender por qué me molesta tanto.

— Ya sé que sabes lo que estábamos haciendo— Sonríe socarronamente, cosa que odio— Lo que quiero explicarte es por qué estaba con Magde.

— No me importa, puedes hacer lo que quieras, por mí, como si cazas con ella— Refunfuño— No me importa lo más mínimo— Gale deja escapar una risotada que hace callar a los pájaros. Eso me enfurece aún más (si eso es posible) y le lanzo a la cara lo primero que tengo a mano. Que viene a ser el paquete con las ardillas. Él ríe aún más alto.

— ¡Eres un maldito Gale!— El deja de reír.

— Estas celosa…

— ¿Celosa?— Levanto la voz un par de octavas, incrédula.

— ¿Lo estás?— Sus ojos parece que van a atravesarme, me queman, aparto la mirada y busco otro objetivo para disparar, solo por el hecho de distraerme.

— ¿Es lo que te gustaría?—Murmuro, él sonríe.

— Yo pregunté primero.

— Me da igual…— Intento mantenerle la mirada. Pero no lo consigo. Mi mirada baja al suelo paseándose por sus pantalones manchados de tierra y carbón. Las lágrimas vuelven a acudir a mis ojos. Trago saliva aguantándolas como buenamente puedo— ¿desde cuándo…?

— ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo qué?

— Ella y tú…— Consigo decir.

— Espera, espera, espera… Ella y yo nada Katniss…

—¿ Qué? Pero si antes…—Gale vuelve a sonreír, aunque le fulmino con la mirada.

— Eso es lo que quería explicarte. Madge y yo no tenemos nada. Iba a ser solo sexo. Sexo para reconfortarla.

— Por lo de su prima…— Asiente— ¿Iba a ser la primera vez?

— ¿Con ella? Sí— Responde rápidamente.

—Pero con otras chicas…— Suspira exasperado.

—Ya los sabes Katniss— Susurra— Sé que hay rumores, que las chicas hablan…— Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla y consigo mirarle de nuevo a los ojos. Una pregunta cruza mi mente en este momento. Pero no la hago. Porque me da miedo su respuesta.

—No lo entiendo Gale…como puedes pensar en…_eso…_con todo lo que tenemos que hacer para alimentarnos…

— Ni si quiera puedes decirlo…¿no?— Se acerca un poco, cauteloso.

—¿El qué?

—La palabra "sexo"— Sonríe de nuevo con esa sonrisa socarrona y medio ladeada.

—Puedo decirla— Aunque noto como mis mejillas se encienden. Pero paso la lengua por mis labios, tomo aire como si fuera a hacer algo importante— "Sexo"— Susurro intentando que todas mis emociones se disipen — Sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo— Digo acercándome más a él apuntándole con el dedo, dándole toquecitos con él en el pecho cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca.— sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo.

—Ya me ha quedado claro de que te sabes la palabra…—Me agarra la mano apartándola de él pero sin soltármela.

—Puedo seguir diciéndola— espeto— No soy una puritana como crees.—Le golpeo con la otra mano, pero el rápidamente me la coge también.

— ¿No?

— No, y ahora suéltame— Intento zafarme de él. Pero no soy capaz, solo consigo que quedemos más cerca— Suéltame…Gale…—mi voz suena como una súplica, si no lo hace temo echarme a llorar de nuevo.

— SI no lo fueras, te darías cuenta de cómo te miro…

— ¿y cómo me miras?— susurro aguantando su mirada de nuevo.

— Maldita sea Katniss…—Murmura.

Cuando su boca choca contra la mía, no me lo espero. No sé cómo reaccionar. Me quedo parada. Estática. Sus labios son suaves, y queman la piel de los míos. Una corriente eléctrica recorre todo mi cuerpo y se detiene en un punto indeterminado de mi vientre. Tardo tanto en devolverle el beso que noto que empieza a apartarse, pero por suerte nuestras manos aún están unidas y puedo tirar de él para que no se separe de mí. Beso sus labios imitándole. Es mi primer beso y no sé como resultará. Cuando nuestras lenguas se unen siento que un incendio se forma en mi boca. Su lengua busca la mía y juega con ella en un beso fuerte y apasionado. Tan fuerte y apasionado como lo es Gale.

Pero recobro un poco la compostura, recuerdo el porqué estoy aquí y consigo apartarme bruscamente soltando mi mano derecha de la suya. El tortazo suena como un estruendo por todo el bosque.

Sus ojos se oscurecen aún más. Frunce el ceño con rabia. Y vuelve a besarme. Ahora noto cierta ira en su boca. Me devora los labios en un beso húmedo y abrasador. Cuando mis labios vuelven a imitarle atrapa el inferior con sus dientes y me muerde. Gimo y lejos de desagradarme noto que eso aviva el calor de mi vientre. Gale me pega contra y consigue sujetar mis dos manos con una de las suyas mientras que la otra la posa en mi nuca para ejercer presión y que no haya nada de aire entre nuestros labios, que la humedad de nuestras bocas no deje de ser compartida.

Consigo separar mi boca de la suya, tan solo para poder tomar una bocanada de aire y volver a atacar esos carnosos y ardientes labios. Rozo con mis dientes sus labios y luego paso la lengua por ellos. Lamo sus labios. Y el lame mi lengua. Sonrío levemente jadeando, aunque no me da tiempo a mucho más, ya que los labios de Gale parecen no querer abandonar mis labios. Y mis labios no quieren que se separen. Y yo tampoco.

Gale pega su cuerpo al mío y noto que todo mi ser arde. Me hace retroceder hasta chocar contra un árbol. La corteza se clava en mi espalda y me siento atrapada. Atrapada en la pasión y la furia de mi amigo. Su mano Izquierda aprieta mucho más fuerte mis muñecas haciéndome jadear más alto. No es algo que me moleste, al contrario, incrementa el incendio que tengo en mi vientre y que llega ya a mi intimidad. La mano derecha de Gale desciende desde mi nuca por mi cuello y mi hombro. Se dirige a mi cintura. Me aprieta más contra él si eso puede ser posible. Noto su cuerpo duro, tenso, a través de nuestra ropa. Me gusta sentirle así.

Su boca abandona la mía. Besa mi barbilla y el perfil de mi cara. Me roza con sus dientes. Me muerde. Baja por mi cuello repartiendo leves mordiscos, acariciándome con sus labios. Mi respiración es errática, cuando me muerde con fuerza un gemido más alto abandona mi boca. Le noto sonreír contra mi cuello y vuelve a repetir la acción. Muerde y succiona y yo me dejo llevar por el sonido de su respiración, igual de acelerada que la mía. La mano que está en mi cintura baja más. Sin preámbulos y sin titubear la mete debajo de lo queda de mi falda y acaricia mi muslo. Ascendiendo hacia arriba, remangando los jirones. Llega hasta mi trasero y lo aprieta con fuerza a la vez que sus dientes se clavan de nuevo en mi piel.

Con su mano en ese lugar de mi cuerpo tira de mí hacia abajo inclinándose, haciendo que doble las rodillas y luego me siente en el suelo, entre las raíces del árbol y apoyada contra el tronco. En ese momento separa sus labios de mi cuello y me mira. Se ha colocado de rodillas frente a mí. Su pecho sube y baja. Sonríe sin apartar los ojos de mí, aunque su mirada baja desde mi cara hasta mis piernas. El vestido se ha remangado y se me ve la ropa interior de algodón. Un atisbo de vergüenza acude a mí y mi primer impulso es cerrar más las piernas y bajar el vestido. Pero los hinchados labios de Gale me piden que haga todo lo contrario.

Me muerdo el labio para reprimir la vergüenza y separo las piernas recostándome un poco más. El vestido sube. Ahora Gale puede ver completamente la tela que cubre mi intimidad. Sé que el algodón blanco muestra el resultado de mi excitación. Pero no hay nada que me apetezca más en este momento que mostrarme a Gale, que entregarme a él.

— Catnip…

Noto como aprieta los dientes y luego empieza a desabrocharse la camisa. Botón a botón. Pero cuando mis manos intentan ayudarle me las aparta y arranca los botones que quedan. Sus labios vuelven a abordar mi boca. Me besa y me muerde. Sus manos se posan en mis muslos y aprietan. Sus dedos se clavan en mi piel y él pega su entrepierna a la mía. Gimo y acaricio su pecho desnudo. Mis manos suben y bajan, luego se enredan en su pelo.

Gale busca la cremallera de mi vestido mientras que sus labios bajan a mi cuello. El reguero de besos descendentes me embota la cabeza y permito que sigan bajando mientras que la tela del vestido deja de cubrirme el pecho. Enseguida tengo el vestido completamente enredado en la cintura. Sus labios besan la tela de mi sujetador y noto como mis pezones se endurecen. El consigue atrapar uno de ellos con sus dientes a través de la tela y aprieta. Grito de placer y tiro de su pelo para que regrese a mi boca. Ahora soy yo la que le devora. No puedo dejar mis labios quietos. Necesito los suyos y su lengua.

Una de sus manos deja de apretar su correspondiente muslo y se posa sobre mi ropa interior. Abarca toda mi intimidad y ejerce una leve presión. Vuelvo a gemir y arqueo levemente la espalda. Deja de besarme y vuelve a fijar sus ojos en mí mientras que sus dedos empiezan a moverse. Empieza a trabajar en mí. Gale me acaricia haciendo que los gemidos se vuelvan continuos. Cuando aparta la tela y toca mi piel sin nada de por medio el gemido es más intenso. El sonríe fanfarronamente. Sabe lo que está haciendo y lo que eso produce en mi cuerpo. Yo me dejo hacer derritiéndome bajo sus caricias.

Gale vuelve a besarme para luego volver a mi cuello. Pasa su lengua por él, muerde haciéndome gritar de nuevo. Sus dedos trabajan en mí, frotan ese botón de placer que no sabía que yo tuviera. Yo simplemente gimo si querer que pare. Quiero que continúe. Quiero tenerle dentro de mí. Pero lo que entra en mi interior es uno de sus dedos. Me explora. Lo mueve. Gimo y jadeo. Cierro los ojos con fuerza a causa del placer.

— Gale…quiero hacerlo…quiero que hagas todo lo que les haces a esas chicas en la escombrera. Ahora.

No sé como consigo articular toda la frase entre gemidos y jadeos. Pero eso hace que los dientes de Gale aprieten más fuerte mi cuello. Sus manos se apartan de mí y con un rápido movimiento me quita la ropa interior. Me siento completamente expuesta. Jadeando, con las piernas completamente abiertas.

El gris de sus ojos desaparece, sus pupilas se dilatan.

Me siento en desventaja por lo que mis manos vuelan hacia sus pantalones. Cuando consigo desabrochar sus pantalones Gale me muerde el labio inferior. Noto el sabor metálico de la sangre mientras nos besamos. Sus pantalones llegan a sus rodillas y luego les sigue su ropa interior.

La descarga eléctrica que siento cuando nuestras entrepiernas contactan hace que el fuego de mi bajo vientre crezca e invada cada célula de mi cuerpo. Esta vez soy yo quien le muerde cuando su erección entra en mí lentamente pero sin detenerse. Duele. Pero el fuego es mayor como para detenerme por esa sensación. Poso las manos en sus caderas y le obligo a que se acerque a mí todo lo que nuestros cuerpos nos permiten. Nuestros gemidos llenan el bosque. El suyo ronco y ahogado. El mío agudo.

Vuelvo a gemir cuando sale de mí y vuelve a entrar. Repite el movimiento lentamente y ambos volvemos a gemir. Dejo que siga con ese movimiento que empieza a llevarme a la locura. Sus manos acarician todo mi cuerpo, no se mantienen quietas. Al poco tira de mi sujetador rompiéndome el enganche y mis pechos quedan al descubierto. Sonríe sin dejar de embestirme. Baja la cabeza y muerde la parte más rosada de uno de mis pechos. Sabe que eso me hace gritar y yo no me reprimo y grito. Gimo y grito a causa de sus movimientos. Él gime roncamente contra mi pecho. Sus movimientos se hacen más rápidos, demenciales. Llevo las manos a su pelo y tiro de él para llegar a su boca.

Empiezo a sentir como el calor vuelve a concentrarse en ese punto medio entre mi intimidad y mi vientre. Me estoy quemando. Mis pulmones no dan abasto para apagar ese fuego que crece en mí. Y pronto dejo de intentar controlarlo. Me dejo ir y exploto. Me retuerzo, grito y arqueo la espalda mientras que todo mi cuerpo se quema. El orgasmo (mi primer orgasmo) me golpea con fuerza, es devastador. Gale gime contra mis labios, moviéndose con la misma fuerza que hace unos segundos. Noto como se tensa aun más, sus ojos grises con esas pupilas tan dilatadas se clavan míos, podría apostar que mis ojos se encuentran en el mismo estado. Gime más ahogadamente y noto un calor especial en mi interior. Jadeo al sentirlo.

Poco a poco detiene sus movimientos y sus besos y mordiscos se vuelven menos demandantes. Pasan a ser lentos, dulces. Sus brazos me rodean, abrazándome y nos hace girar. Me deja a horcajadas sobre él. Sus labios se entretienen con mi boca, luego con mi cuello y de nuevo con mi boca otra vez. Nuestros alientos se mezclan. Ambos jadeamos intentando controlar el ritmo de nuestro corazón. Acaricio su pelo y sus mejillas. Luego acaricio su pecho donde me quedo apoyada.

— Prométeme que nunca más volverás a la escombrera…— Susurro, la sola idea de imaginarle, o verle de nuevo con otra chica me encoge el corazón. Me he dado cuenta de que quiero que solo sea mío.

—No— Susurra firmemente.

—¿Solo he sido una chica más de tu lista?— Intento apartarme, sintiéndome ridícula y avergonzada. Pero el me sujeta firmemente de las caderas.

— No te lo prometo, porque volveré a ir…— sigo intentando apartarme, pero él es más fuerte— Porque voy a volver…Pero contigo, solo contigo.

— No…— Sonrío levemente— Tú y yo nunca pisaremos la escombrera para esto. Tenemos el bosque…este es nuestro lugar.

— Nuestro lugar…— susurra él acariciándome y vuelve a posar sus labios sobre los míos.

...

* * *

Nota de autor: Hola Hola! aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo fic ( un one-shot) esta vez de Gale y Katniss, algo que me inspiro Sadder. than. Silence. Por lo que este fic te lo dedico.

¿qué os ha parecido? hacédmelo saber en un review, por favor!


End file.
